The First And The Last
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: Selim Bradley grows up a loving child. He cares about animals, other people, and everything few and far inbetween.  Everybody loves him. Well, almost everybody. There are the few who are still wary of him, for things he doesnt remember. Follow Selim as he remembers repressed memories. He remembers these things, and becomes bipolar with himself. To murder? Or not to murder.
1. Memories Regained

**An:**

-this takes place agter the events of Brotherhood

-for this, Winry's and Edward's kids aren't going to be born until later. Wayyyyy later, if even at all.

Selim Bradley grew up a humble loving child. He watches nature grow around up, but he doesn't know he's being watched himself.

Selim dreams of shadows with teeth, and pure sadistical happiness. He dreams of neverending screaming, and through all of this, he is wary of the dark.

Somehow, he knows things without even being told them, for a two year old child, he is _smart_.

**12 Years Later**

Even at the age of 12, Selim is still as gifted, and as humble as ever.

Growing up, he met the Emperor of Xing, and his body guard. He met the Fulmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse, he basically becomes adopted by six people at once, not including his own mother.

Being the former first family of Amestris, body guards were not as many, but there were still guards. Such as the yearly visits from _the_ Furher Grumman!

But, somehow through all of this, the memories returned. Turns out, the dreams that plagued him, weren't really dreams at all. They were memories.

Memories of murder, and assilmilation. Evils smirks in the night, and thoughts of winning.

Dreams of bloodshed and and constant screaming.

Selim woke up screaming that night. Horrified at himself. His mom rushed down the hall.

"What's wrong?!" She cried.

"Was it all true? Did I really do that?"

"Selim, my dear, what do you mean?"

"Killing people. Eating them. The constant bloodshed. The screaming. Always the screaming. The smirks in the night." He was panicking, his speech getting faster and faster.

"More murder. Ohtthebloodshed. Whatifitwasalltrue. WhatwillIdowithmyself?"

"Selim, dear. You have to slow down. Explain it to me."

With five words, The Former First Lady of Amestris, her hope for the future, _crumbled_.

"The shadows in the night."


	2. All That And More

Mrs. Bradley had hoped this day would never come. But, it came, despite her futile attempts.

Her Selim, her humble, caring child, was being torn apart by memories. Memories that were his, but at the same time, not his.

Her sweet, darling boy, had finally remembered. And she would _die_, before she left the government take her son.

Though she didn't actually expect people to come to her aid.

The former Fulmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric. His brother, Alphonse Elric. The Emperor of Xing. His body guard, Lan Fan. A cousin of the Emperor of Xing, Mei Chang. Edward Elric's fiancee, Winry Rockbell. Needless to say, she didn't expect people to come to her son's aid.

Now, she wasn't told much about the events of The Promised Day, but she wasn't stupid. She figured out. How everyone poked and prodded at her son, seeing if he remembered anything. Which until today, he didn't.

And, the fact that the yearly meeting was today.

She had called them, to see if she could get help. She didn't expect for all of them to show up.

Plus that, and the fact that her son was having a personality crisis. It was _not_ a good day.


	3. Plans Are Made

Selim was smart. Pride was that and more. So, their intellects combined when the memories resurfaced.

That, and now Selim was bipolar, and dealing with what equated to a dual personality.

That being said, Selim sat in his room all morning, debating if he should kill everyone in the mansion, or revealing his memories. He settled for an option in between.

Grin and smile, and deny everything.

**(Selim)**

Though I didnt expect people to actually come to my aid. It was welcome to know they were there.

Then, the Furher was here. Let me see if my acting skills can be recovered. Now, I craved to shed blood, the perks of regaining lost memories.

The walk down the stairs was torture in itself. I knew the moment the others turned to look at me. With my own eyes.

With regaining my memories, I also gained my old abilities. Like greeting an old friend.

Now, I could control my shadows, and myself without any difficulty. I am the shadows and the shadows are me.

Spies everywhere, no one the wiser.

The perks of being sadistic in a past life. The creepy thoughts.

I sat down. As always, the questions began.

"Hello Selim, are you ready to begin?" Furher Grumman asked.

"I am.

"Have you regained any other abilities?"

"I have not." A lie.

"Do you enjoy the torture of living things?"

"No, what kind of question is that?" Torture, torture, shadows quivering in anticipation. Thank my self control that they are hidden.

"Have you been having dreams, of other things? Like another you?"

"No." Once again, a lie.

"Okay Selim, you can go."

I get up, and go outside. It seems my acting abilities are still as superb as ever.

And begins the adult portion. But now, I can listen in. No more sneaking around like common folk.

"Mrs. Bradley, are you sure that he is not lying?"

"I am sure, my dear Selim is not capable of lying. He has never lied to me. Not even once."

Surprisingly, I only started lying in the meeting.

I didn't think my mother was capable lying.

And the meeting dispersed. The Furher left, but the others, my friends? Enemies? Frenemies? They were told to stay.

Oh? Now this was worth listening to.

"Before you panic. Hear me out. Please. Selim has regained his memories."

A gasp. Surprisingly, the threats to kill me were at a minimum.

"He is scared, horrified of himself. He doesnt know what to do."

More like I've come to an impasse with myself. Only threaten murder. For now.

"He needs help. How to live with a secret such as his."

I've regained my memories. I think I can survive. I've lived this long. Though, my mothers compassion for me, does make me happy.

"I need your help."

With no hesitation, they all nod.

Relief was evident. "I will go get him."

"With any luck, he's probably already listening."

"That is one thing you have correct Edward Elric. But, I see you have barely grown in stature."

"Hey! I'm taller than you, runt. You haven't changed a bit." He said with a huff.

12 years of missed short jokes.

"Only a little bit, the craving for violence has lessened. But it is still there."

And with that, I actually walked in the door.

No one looked surprised.

Though Edward looked angry.

"Now that we're all here, we need a plan." Alphonse said.

"And food." Ling Yao said.

"You can get that in a minute. We're busy." Edward.

"I will end up dead if the Furher finds out I have regained my...abilities. So it would be great if if there was a plan that involved me not dying."

"Step one, not dying got it. So how do we keep Grumman from finding out?" Lan Fan

"We could kill him!" I say.

"Selim!" My mother scolds me.

"Sorry momma."

"Without killing him." Lan Fan restates.

"Continue as normal? Act like everything is fine? And if he does find out, go into hiding? Selim can literally use the shadows, so if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found." Winry.

"That, actually could work." I say. "Unless my conflicting views on life get in the way."

Blank looks.

"Ugh humans. My bloodlust. The feel of the hunt. Murder. You humans really are dense sometimes."

Everyone looked like a ghost. Their faces were O's of shock. It was kind of funny.

"Selim, let us hope it does not come to that." My mother says.

"Okay, it is decided. We continue as normal." Alphonse says.


	4. Paranoia And Faked Confusion

**(Grumman)**

It was curious how those who fought the Homonculi were at the Bradley's house. Perhaps they were invited for a get together. Like friends.

No. It was too coincidental. They were planning something.

Worst case scenario- Selim has regained his memories.

I call my secretary to let her know that Operation: Recovery was to be initiated.

(Selim)

Home was nice. The sun felt good. And the whole living room was covered in living shadow.

"Selim, dear, I am trying to read, could you please allow other light in, or practice somewhere else?"

Mother had adjusted surprisingly well to our new life.

Knock. Knock.

I recede the shadows.

"Selim, could you get it?"

Practice to keep the doting son up. It wasn't hard considering I didn't have to fake that.

I open the door, only to see a black box. An empty black box. I am shoved into the box, and the opening shuts behind me. I am now in darkness.

"Momma! Help!"

"What is this? What are you doing with my son?"

The voice of Colonel- no- General Roy Mustang.

"Ma'am, I hate to tell you like this, but your son is now property of the Amestris government. He possesses power that the government wishes to utilize. He needs to be trained."

So this is their official excuse.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything. Momma help me!"

"Selim, I will do everything I can, but for now just cooperate"

"...Okay Momma."

Since I couldn't do anything at the moment, I took a nap.

~

I awoke in a dark room. Now I could stretch out at least.

"Ah, so you're awake. Do you know why you are here?" The voice of Furher Grumman.

"N-no. I was playing in the living room, amd I heard a knock, and I went to answer the door, and now I'm here. Why is it still dark? Is it nighttime?"

"We suspect that you have regained your memories as your time as Pride."

"Who's Pride?"

I was ignored. He continued to monologue.

"It is not nighttime, you are in a dark room to prevent the use of shadows. We have a deal to make. Work with us and live, or we will get General Mustang to incinerate you alive."

I did not like the idea of burning alive.

"Uh, I still have no idea why I am here. Also I can't use shadows- that's alchemically impossible, and can I go home now?"

"You always were the best liar and actor out of all of them." He's testing me, using my own pride against me. The compliment did help my ego, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Thank you? I think. When can I go home?"

"Fine, if you show no signs of _anything_, you may leave. If you do, you better make a quick decision."

"Uh, thanks?"

Obviously, I wasn't confused. And as always, I had to bide my time. It was not worth revealing myself, if I could just go home without any hassle.

~

It had been three days in the dark. I was fed, a person was ket in through chambered doors, and we both had to fumble in the dark so I could eat.

It was _not_ fun. But I was finally able to leave.

My first glimpse of light in three days, left my blinded. My eyes hurt. Pain was horrible. But I would live.

I figured that since there was no alchemical lighting healing me, I was low on souls in my stone. My own soul.

Something I could claim for myself. It felt weird, but having my own soul was nice.

I was drove home, blinfolded of course. They didn't know that I got a glimpse of where I was. Central.

~

Home. "Momma, I'm home!"

"Selim!! I am so glad you are home. Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I am glad I am home too. They did not hurt me. I am fine, just missing the sun."

"Oh, my dear, let us eat, we shall have a picnic."

Good, she understood I wanted to be outside.

The picnic, was more of a feast. It was really good though.

"Selim, what happened?"

"Well, I was in a lightless room for three days. I had to fumble around in the dark for food. I was given an ultimatum? It was really weird. Though I am sure I passed their test, whatever it was. I was asked about Pride? Whoever that is. Who names their child Pride? It's a weird name. I like Selim better. What about you mother?"

She grins. "Now Pride is a weird name, but I do like Selim, it is nice."

If anyone was listening, they would figure that I was talking about my adventures being kidnapped by the government. And, Pride would _never _diss his namesake. As it is sacred.

But, the New Pride is smarter than the Old Pride. I can and will diss anything from my past, if it keeps my secret safe. I plan on staying at home with mother for as long as possible.

"Even though you were kidnapped, you do have to return to school tomorrow."

Right. Except for that.

"Yes, yes, I agree, I must further my education."


	5. Annoyance

**An: Tw: **mentions of murder

**(Selim****)**

School, was horrible. I knew everything already. This was my upteenth time learning it. But appearances had to be kept up.

I answered question after question. The day was an onslaught of every subject known to humankind. It was kind of fun to be the smart one of my peers. I no longer had to hold back.

There was no superior plan. No Father to tell me no.

I could reign free intellectually. It was great. Until I was accused of cheating. By an intellectually inferior classmate. Bernard

"Selim Bradley, how do you get everything right? Do you write microscopically on your arm? Tell me how."

"Why I would do nothing of the sort! I just study, a lot. It takes almost all of my time."

This was true about a century ago, but he didn't need to know that.

He didn't like that answer. He got in my face.

"You think you are so superior." I do. "The smartest one, not for much longer. What if I knock that brain around."

Oh no, a threat. Of brain damage. What ever shall I do.

I summoned a shadow.

"_You think you are so smart."_

"What is that?" I ask. Obviously I know what it is.

"I don't know." Bernard says. He is terrified

"_Are you that insecure about your own intellect that you attack others? I suggest that you stop attacking others, before_ _I_ _attack __you._" Bernard looked like he was about to cry. It felt kind of good.

Until I was tackled to the ground.

"Selim Bradley, you are to remain still."

"What why?! I just trying tonget through school!"

"We saw proof of the return of your use of shadows."

"Ohh, so that's what that thing was."

"Kindly refrain from talking."

I was blindfolded. Time to see if I can get out of this this time.

~

Once again, this stupid _dark _room. It was getting kind of old to be honest.

A two way mirror? That was new.

I could see my mother, the Elric brothers, Ling, Lan Fan, Winry Rockbell, and the Furher.

"What's the party for? Are you all here for me? Aw thank you."

"Selim, you can't fake it any more. Make your decision." Grumman says.

"Fake what? You're still on about that decision? Weird."

"_Selim_."

"Oh fine, it was fun while it lasted."

A shadow appears on the other side of the mirror, and barreled through to me. Shattering it.

"You really thought that a mirror was a good idea? _A two sided mirror_? Wow, the smartest people, wow. Oh, and I would rather not burn to death if I could help it."

No one really looked shocked, they looked, like it was another day to go through. Sounds about right.

"Mr. Bradley, you are to be employed as a government asset. To be sent on discrete missions, and to help the country of Amestris." Grumman states.

"Oh? I can murder again? Finally."

"Selim!" My mother scolds me.

"Sorry mother, old habits."

Mother had almost come to terms with my new habits. Almost.

"What will I need to do? Sneak around? Murder some more. What shall I do O Great One?"

"There is a small cell of those who were promised immortality by Father who still live today. They have startee kidnappings- trying to ensure their immortality before their inevitable passing. We need you to dispose of them. You will be accompanied by Alphonse Elric- to keep you in line in case you go rogue. And Roy Mustang to dispose of you if you fall too far out of line.

I winced internally.

"Oo a party, such fun. What adventures will we go on?"

~

"Why the heck are we in Rush Valley?! It's so hot! Why would a terrorist cell put up base here!" I scream.

"Because it is hotter, people are more sluggish, less likely to realize something is wrong." Mustang said.

That...actually made a lot of sense.

I made a mental note of it and recomposed myself.

"So, where is it?"

"A little ways away."

A little ways, turned out to be a lot of ways. Still horribly hot.

It was a building in the middle of nowhere. Seemed just nondescript enough to be a hideout.

Time for the fun to begin.

A flurry of shadows entered the building. The screaming began. And one by one, the bodies were dragged out.

"So that's done, can we leave now?"

"In a moment." Mustang said.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

The building went up in flames.

"Ooh, a touch of arson. Got to relieve those memories."

"Shut it, Bradley."

Good to see I could still annoy him.

**An:**

-I apologize if I offended anyone named Bernard


	6. I Am

**(Selim)**

Finally, back home. With nonexistent horrible heat. It wss good to be back.

With the addition of regular school, I now had a security detail.

A team of alchemists who follow me around. Making sure I follow the law and all that. I have no intentions of breaking the law, yet. Or even at all. It depends if I get bored.

At least now Bernard stays away. It's kind of funny watching him be scared of me. It actually was funny. Who has the power now?

Question after question was answered. The usual. The 'discreet' team of people following me.

It was a wonder how humans go about like sheep. Unaware that there are wolves in their midsts.

Finally, home. The drive was uneventful.

Until we were pulled over randomly.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Mr. Bradley, it seems that we are being robbed." The chauffeur, Tom, says.

"Hand over you money." A gruff voice.

"Well, I must get out, so I can properly hand you the money of course."

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"It is okay Tom, I have a plan."

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not."

Oh goody, a henchman.

I get out of the car.

"Where's the money."

"Well it must be around here somewhere." As I pat down my empty pockets. As I do this, a shadow is poised over the man's neck.

For the second time in several days, I am tackled again.

"Come on, I was only going to maim him a little bit. Maybe even fatally."

"Sure you were." Mustang.

"True, but still."

Crack.

"Was that a gunshot?"

"Yes. To keep you in line."

The Hawks Eye herself. Riza Hawkeye.

"Whoa, I see you are still just as deadly as ever, Miss Hawkeye."

I'm not even spared a glance. Guess I kind of deserved that, considering as I threatened her. Nah.

"Selim, get off the ground."

"Now why would I do that, me and the ground have become very well acquainted in the past couple days."

"Up."

"Okay, okay, it's not like I wanted to be tackled anyways."

Now, the drive home was uneventful.

~

Some part of me died on the Promised Day. But I was also gifted a second chance. I was the First Homunculus. I am the Last Homunculus. I was Pride. I was Selim. I am Pride. I am Selim. I am me.

**An:**

-the line: Well, I must get out, so I can properly hand you the money of course, reminds me of Sebastian from Black Butler (yes I am a weeb, no I have not watched very mainstream animes)

-once again, another end to another story. Thanks for reading and stucking with me.

-I really hope I captured the characters, I feel like I did, they were fun to write.

-as always, until next time.


End file.
